Sakrileg und andere Drabbles
by Anke
Summary: Einige kleine Voyager-Drabbles.
1. Sakrileg

Disblaimer: Star Trek gehört nicht mir, sondern Paramount (leider)

* * *

><p><strong>Sakrileg<strong>

=/\=

„Das dürfen Sie nie wieder tun, Neelix. Es ist eine Beleidigung – schlimmer noch, es ist ein Sakrileg, es geht gegen alles, was Menschen seit Generationen für gut und richtig halten."

„Aber ich habe es doch nur gut gemeint…"

„Gut gemeint reicht nicht, Neelix. Nicht in diesem Fall. Ich hoffe, Sie sehen das ein."

„Tut mir leid, dass Sie das so empfinden, aber es ist nun einmal Tatsache, dass wir an Ressourcenknappheit leiden und als Koch und Moraloffizier dieses Schiffes ist es meine Pflicht…"

Tom schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Egal was Sie sagen, Neelix, es gibt einfach keine Entschuldigung für Leolawurzel-Pizza."


	2. Innovation

**Innovation**

**=/\=  
><strong>

„Es scheint effizient zu sein", meinte Seven.

„Tatsächlich ist dies eine logische Erweiterung der Ausstattungsmerkmale des Delta-Flyers", ergänzte Tuvok.

„Ich rechne mit einer fünfzigprozentigen Verringerung der Verletzungsrate bei Klasse-3-Zwischenfällen", erklärte der Doktor. „Alleine das Risiko der schwerer Schädelfrakturen ..."

„Danke Doktor", unterbrach der Captain freundlich. „Wir alle sehen den Nutzen von Mister Paris Erfindung. Es ist eine großartige Innovation. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden damit in die Geschichte der Shuttle-Konstruktions-Technik eingehen, Tom."

„Ach", meinte der so gelobte bescheiden. „Eigentlich habe ich mir wieder einmal eine alte Idee zu Eigen gemacht. Schon im 20. Jahrhundert verfügten die Automobile über Sicherheitsgurte."


	3. Die Fehlentscheidung

**Die Fehlentscheidung**

**=/\=  
><strong>

„Ich finde, der Captain hat verantwortungslos gehandelt", sagte Harry laut.

„Yeah", stimmte Tom zu. „Dieses Risiko auf sich zu nehmen, nur um ein bisschen schneller anzukommen."

„Die vielen Toten", sagte Sam Wildman traurig. „Diese Bilder werden mich lange nicht mehr loslassen."

„Diese Diskussion ist zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt irrelevant", bemerkte Seven kühl.

„Diese Diskussion ist nicht nur irrelevant, sondern auch unangemessen", mischte sich nun auch Tuvok ein. „Ohne genaue Kenntnis der Sachlage steht keinem ein Urteil über die Entscheidungen des Captains zu."

B'Elanna wurde es zu viel: „Oh, haltet doch endlich den Rand und lasst uns in Ruhe weiter Titanic gucken."


	4. Verraten

**Verraten**

=/\=**  
><strong>

Wie hatte Chakotay ihr das antun können, fragte sich Kathryn Janeway immer wieder. Der Mensch, dem sie am meisten vertraute, hatte sie heimtückisch diesem Unwesen aus Licht und Energie ausgeliefert. Warum?

Auch wenn sie sich Mühe gab, konnte sie keinerlei menschlichen Züge in der Kreatur erkennen, die sich ihr nun zuwandte, nur die reine sadistische Freude, sie endlich in seiner Gewalt zu haben. Jahrelang war sie dieser Gefahr sorgsam ausgewichen – bis jetzt. Ein kurzer Moment der Unachtsamkeit und Chakotay, ihr Chakotay, hatte sie ausgeliefert.

„Captain, machen Sie doch nicht so ein Gesicht", sagte der Doktor beschwichtigend. „Jeder muss zum Standard-Sternenflotten-Check-up."


	5. KlingonenSturm

**Klingonen-Sturm**

**=/\=  
><strong>

„Roter Alarm, die Klingonen kommen."

„Klingonen? Ich denke, wir haben schon seit Generationen ein Friedensabkommen mit den Klingonen."

„Das sehen die aber anders. Alles in Deckung, sie kommen gleich und sie sind wütend! Verriegelt die Zugänge und haltet eure Phaser bereit."

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben?"

„Übertrieben! Bestimmt nicht – hörst du die Schreie? Das sind sie schon."

„Ich gebe zu, das lässt einen schaudern, trotzdem…"

„Deckung!"

Die Tür erbebte unter einem unkontrollierten Ausbruch klingonischer Gewalt, dann stürmte B'Elanna Torres, die schreiende Miral auf dem Arm, den Raum.

„Tom Paris, komm sofort da raus – du bist dran mit Windeln wechseln!"


	6. Die Wahrheit

**Die Wahrheit**

**=/\=**

„Sollten wir es ihm nicht doch sagen?", fragte Megan Delaney.

„Jetzt! Nach über einer Woche?" entgegnete ihre Schwester. „Ich fürchte, das wäre grausam."

„Du hast ja Recht. Aber so ist das auch kein Zustand. Dabei möchte ich ihn wirklich nicht verletzen."

„Das fällt euch ja früh ein", bemerkte Sam Wildman kopfschüttelnd. „Vorher wäre besser gewesen."

„Ich habe ehrlich gedacht, er weiß sofort, was los ist", sagte Megan kläglich. „Immerhin nimmt er es sonst so genau mit den Erdenbräuchen."

Seufzend betrachteten die drei Frauen Neelix, der seit dem ersten April stolz eine Schärpe mit der Aufschrift „Sexiest Man On Board" trug.


	7. Eine Frage der Ehre

**Eine Frage der Ehre  
><strong>

**=/\=**

„Aber es wäre so schön, Dad! Warum geht das nicht?"

Ein treuherziger Blick aus großen braunen Kinderaugen.

„Nun ja, Miral. Manchmal ist es unmöglich, Dinge aus unterschiedlichen Kulturkreisen zusammenzubringen."

„Aber warum? Ich würde mich soooo freuen."

„Jede Gesellschaft hat ihre Tabus und die respektieren wir, das gehört zu unseren besten Traditionen."

„Das ist so gemein, nur weil wir Sternflotte sind, müssen wir immer Rücksicht nehmen!"

Mirals Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Tom wurde bei diesem Anblick ganz schwach. Vielleicht könnte man nicht doch? Aber jetzt mischte sich B'Elanna ein:

„Nun gib schon Ruhe, Miral. Es gibt einfach kein Hello Kitty-Bathlet!"


	8. Verlangen

**Verlangen**

**AN: Für Alpha Flyer, die sich ein Chakotay-Drabble gewünscht hat  
><strong>

**=/\=**

Chakotay war Verzicht gewohnt. In seiner Kindheit auf Dorvan V, als Offizier der Sterneflotte, bei den Maquis – jedes dieser Leben hatte seine eigenen Opfer gefordert. Doch was das Leben auf der Voyager ihm abverlangte, war von ganz neuer Qualität. Verglichen hiermit war alles davor nur oberflächlich gewesen, bedeutungslos. Nie war ein Verzicht so tief gegangen, war so körperlich spürbar gewesen. Mit jedem Tag, an dem er _sie_ nicht haben konnte, wurde das Verlangen stärker, fast mehr als ein normaler Mann ertragen konnte. Manchmal lag er nachts wach und fragte sich, wie er weiter leben sollte ohne echte, unreplizierte, leckere Gummibärchen.


	9. Das erste Mal

**Das erste Mal**

**=/\=**

Naomi hatte immer gewusst, dass es irgendwann so weit sein würde. Aber jetzt schon? War sie nicht viel zu jung? Panik kämpfte mit freudiger Erregung und momentan schien die Panik zu gewinnen – am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und den Raum fluchtartig verlassen. Aber das konnte sie nicht tun. Er wäre enttäuscht, vermutlich würde er ihr nie wieder eine Chance geben. Also würde sie sich zusammennehmen. Nicht nur das, sie würde ihr Bestes geben, weniger hatte er nicht verdient.

Und außerdem, selten hatten sich Worte so gut angefühlt wie der kurze Befehl des Captains: „Fähnrich Wildman, Sie haben die Brücke!"


	10. Stelldichein

**Stelldichein**

**=/\=  
><strong>

„Das war wundervoll, Kathryn. Du warst einfach großartig."

„Du aber auch, besser als alle vor dir."

„Wollen wir das wiederholen?"

„In einer Woche. Gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort. Aber dir ist klar, dass wir über diese kleinen – Episoden – absolutes Stillschweigen bewahren müssen?"

„Du befürchtest die Crew…?"

„Wir sind ihre Senior-Offiziere. Wir würden allen Respekt verlieren, wenn wir uns wie Teenager aufführen. Und schon allein der Gedanke an Tuvok…"

„… oder Seven of Nine …"

„Seven würde sich zu Recht hintergangen fühlen."

„Oder schlimmer noch, sie würde mitmachen wollen."

„Bähhhh"

Lachend beendeten Kathryn Janeway und B'Elanna Torres das Programm „Starfleets Next Topmodel".

=/\=

AN: So, das ist jetzt fürs erste die letzte Veröffentlichung von mir – ich habe nämlich Urlaub! (Jupieee!) Aber ich verspreche euch, ich komme wieder. Ideen habe ich noch genug. Und vielleicht habt ihr ja Lust in der Zwischenzeit was zu schreiben, z.B. Reviews für eine gewisse Fanfiktion-Autorin ;-)


	11. Die Diagnose

**Die Diagnose**

**=/\=**

„Ich bin – WAS? Doktor, das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!"

„Überzeugen Sie sich selbst, wenn Sie an meinen Ergebnissen zweifeln, Captain."

Stirnrunzelnd prüfte Kathryn Janeway das gereichte Padd.

„Wenigstens erklärt es diese ständige Übelkeit", stellte sie seufzend fest. „Und Sie können wirklich nichts tun?"

„Tut mir leid, Captain – vielleicht wenn Sie vor einigen Wochen gekommen wären..."

„Und ich darf keinen Kaffee mehr trinken?"

„Auf keinen Fall."

„Das ist doch absurd. Wie soll ich in diesem Zustand ein Raumschiff führen?"

„Vielleicht probieren Sie es mit Earl Grey? – Sehen Sie mich nicht so an, Captain, ich kann schließlich nichts für Ihre Kaffee-Allergie!"


	12. Der Mitbewohner

**Der Mitbewohner**

=/\=

„Es war ein Fehler, Neelix bei mir aufzunehmen", lamentierte Harry. „Er haart. Kaum zu glauben, dass ein einziges Wesen so viele Haare haben, geschweige denn verlieren, kann. Mein ganzes Quartier ist voll – der Teppich, das Sofa, sogar mein Bett!"

„Du Armer." B'Elanna bemühte sich, mitleidig zu wirken.

„Ich hatte gedacht, dass es nett wäre, mal einen Mitbewohner zu haben, aber er interessiert sich für nichts außer essen und schlafen und außerdem", Harry senkte die Stimme zu einem verschwörerischen Flüstern, „glaube ich nicht, dass er stubenrein ist."

„Pfui", schnaubte B'Elanna angeekelt. „Aber wir hatten dich gewarnt: Hüte niemals Reg Barcleys Kater!"


	13. Adäquate thermodynamische Eigenschaften

**Adäquate thermodynamische Eigenschaften**

=/\=

„Dieses Gefäß verfügt über thermodynamische Eigenschaften, die seinen Inhalt über eine hinreichende Zeitspanne auf einem akzeptablen Temperaturniveau halten. Desweitern ist es bezüglich seines Fassungsvermögens für meine Ansprüche absolut adäquat. In beiderlei Hinsicht ist es vergleichbaren Behältnissen an Bord eindeutig überlegen. Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, wie Sie zu der Schlussfolgerung kommen, meiner Präferenz für dieses spezielle Gefäß läge etwas anderes als reine Logik zugrunde."

„Ich entschuldige mich, Mr. Vulkanier", sagte Neelix demütig.

„Also wirklich Neelix", feixte Tom, während Commander Tuvok steif davonschritt. „Wie konnten Sie nur annehmen, dass Tuvok aus irgendwelchen anderen Gründen seinen Tee am liebsten aus der Kätzchen-Tasse trinkt."


	14. Verlangen II

**Verlangen II  
><strong>

=/\=

Dieser wundervolle, perfekte Körper. Kathryn wandte den Blick ab und versuchte, sich wieder auf ihr Padd zu konzentrieren, vergeblich, er ließ sich einfach nicht aus ihrem Geist verbannen. Seine freundlichen schokoladenbraunen Augen schienen ihr schon den ganzen Tag zu folgen. Immer wenn sie aufsah, fing sie seinen Blick auf und sein verschmitzte Lächeln schien zu sagen: „Nimm mich, vernasch mich hier und jetzt, ich bin dein!"

„Du gehörst mir nicht, du bist für eine andere bestimmt!", protestierte Kathryn in Gedanken, aber er lächelte ihren Protest einfach weg.

Das musste aufhören. Entschlossen wollte sie ihn wegschieben. Doch in dem Moment, als sie ihn berührte, wusste sie, sie würde ihn niemals aufgeben können. Er sollte ihr gehören, ihr allein. Sein Geruch kam ihr so süß vor, wie vorher nichts in ihrem Leben. Eine Welle unbändiger Begierde überrollte sie, ließ sie in Sekundenbruchteilen alle Disziplin und guten Vorsätze vergessen. Kathryn schloss die Augen, spürte seinen unvergleichlichen Geschmack auf ihren Lippen, saugte sein Aroma förmlich auf, gab sich hin und dann: Wonne, Lust, pure Ekstase.

Viel zu schnell war es vorbei. Kathryn gönnte sich noch einen Moment wohliger Ermattung, dann stand sie auf, ging zum Replikator und orderte einen frischen Schokonikolaus für Naomi Wildman.

AN: Bisher hatte ich mich ja streng an die 100-Worte-Regel gehalten, aber diesem Drabble konnte / wollte ich mich nicht beherrschen und so sind es ganu 200 Worte geworden.


	15. Täterschaft

**Täterschaft**

=/\=

„Mein Gott", sagte Tom Paris fassungslos. „Ich soll das gewesen sein?"

„Kein Zweifel möglich, Fliegerjunge", sagte B'Elanna grimmig. „Oder möchtest du mir irgendwas unterstellen?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass ich tatsächlich…" Tom schluckte trocken.

Trotz ihrer offenkundigen Erschöpfung lächelte B'Elanna ein wenig. „Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen."

„Wenn Sie möchten, habe ich hier auch Scanns, die Ihre ‚Täterschaft' eindeutig belegen", meldete sich der Doktor hilfreich zu Wort. „Ich zeige sie Ihnen gerne…"

Stumm schüttelte Tom den Kopf, während er ganz vorsichtig, als wäre sie aus Porzellan, seine neugeborene Tochter zum ersten Mal im Arm wiegte.


	16. Kriegerin

**Die Kriegerin  
><strong>

=/\=

Sie werte sich. Verbissen und mit mehr Energie, als er je in diesem kleinen Körper vermutet hätte. Eine echte Kriegerin. Ein Moment schwächelnder Konzentration und sofort versuchte sie, sich seinem Griff zu entwinden. Erst im letzten Augenblick bekam er sie wieder sicher zu fassen. Himmel, sie schien wesentlich mehr Gliedmaßen zu haben, als die vier, die ihr rechtmäßig zustanden. Dabei war ihr Körper zu Verrenkungen in der Lage, die keinem Wesen mit einem soliden Skelett möglich sein sollten.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, leise fluchte Tom Paris vor sich hin. Es konnte doch nicht unmöglich sein, Miral eine frische Windel zu verpassen.


	17. Der Meister

**Der Meister  
><strong>

=/\=

„Andere wären stolz, wenn ich ihnen eine eigene Rubrik in ‚Briefing mit Neelix' anbieten würde."

„Ich bin nicht andere", kam die kühle Replik.

„Eben – deswegen möchte ich Sie ja auch so gerne in meiner Sendung haben", strahlte Neelix unbeeindruckt. „Ich habe aus so vielen Quellen gehört, dass Sie ein wahrer Meister sind. Die Crew würde von Ihren Erfahrungen unglaublich profitieren. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben einige interessante Techniken auf Lager."

„Mr. Neelix, Ihr Versuch mich mit Schmeicheleien zum Beigeben zu bewegen, ist von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. In Ihrer Sendung wird es nie eine Rubrik ‚Häkeln mit Tuvok' geben."


	18. Tradition

**Tradition**

=/\=

„Du wirst dich lächerlich machen", sagte B'Elanna Torres.

„Es hat Tradition", sagte Tom Paris.

„Dass du dich lächerlich machst? Stimmt!"

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine." Tom klang ein wenig beleidigt.

„Es ist albern", sagte B'Elanna entschieden.

„Es ist cool!"

„Es ist albern", wiederholte B'Elanna, „und es ist Verschwendung."

„Es sind doch auch gar nicht so viele Replikatorrationen…"

„Es ist albern", sagte B'Elanna zum dritten Mal, „und es sind zu viele Replikatorrationen."

„Generationen von Piloten…"

„Tom Paris" sagte B'Elanna betont langsam, „du bist Pilot eines _Raumschiffs_, im Weltall, wo es dunkel ist – dabei eine verspiegelte Pilotenbrille zu tragen _ist_ albern!"

=/\=

AN: Für Alpha-Flyer, die die Vision eines Ray Ban-tragenden Tom Paris bestimmt zu schätzen weiß.


	19. SubroutinenChaos

Subroutinen-Chaos

=/\=

Dieser Blick. Wie konnte dieses Wesen mit einem einzigen Blick seine Subroutinen in solches Chaos stürzen? Da waren die Routinen des MHN, die eindeutige Verhaltensregeln vorgaben – basierend auf den Referenzen 47 medizinischer Standardwerke sowie den Erfahrungen unzähliger Koryphäen. Doch diese wurden von seinem Programm plötzlich niedriger priorisiert als der Wille dieses Wesens. Eine Selbstwartungs-Routine verlangte daraufhin die umgehende Selbstdeaktivierung, doch auch diese setzte das Wesen mühelos außer Kraft. Weiterhin wurde den Wünschen des Wesens die höchste Priorität zugewiesen.

Der Doktor beschloss, schnellstmöglich eine gründliche Selbstdiagnose durchzuführen, doch erstmal replizierte er für Miral den gewünschten Riesen-Schoko-Eisbecher mit Zuckerstreuseln, Marshmallows und Schlagsahne.


	20. Wo die Liebe hinfällt

Wo die Liebe hinfällt

=/\=

„Warum gerade sie?", jammerte B'Elanna. „Von allen Menschen auf der Welt hätte ich am wenigsten damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet mit Seven of Nine konkurrieren zu müssen."

„Wo die Liebe eben hinfällt", bemerkte Tom ohne echtes Mitgefühl.

„Wenn es wenigstens der Captain wäre oder vielleicht auch Jenny Delaney, dann hätte ich ja noch so etwas wie Verständnis. Aber nicht bei ihr!"

„Seven würde vermutlich sagen, dein Verständnis ist irrelevant", feixte Tom. „Mach einfach gute Miene und akzeptiere das Unausweichliche."

B'Elanna bedachte ihren Mann mit einem Todesblick während sich Miral in einer langen und aufwändigen Zeremonie von ihrer Lieblings-Babysitterin Seven of Nine verabschiedete.


	21. Die Außenmission

**Die Außenmission**

=/\=

„Was tun wir, wenn der Captain nicht zurückkommt?", fragte Harry Kim.

„Sie kommt zurück", entgegnete Tom Paris fest, doch der hoffnungsloser Gesichtsausdruck strafte seine Worte Lügen. Seit zwei Wochen hatten sie kein Wort von ihrer Kommandantin gehört.

„Die Regularien der Sternenflotte besagen nicht umsonst, dass ein Captain sich nur im Notfall auf Außenmission begeben sollte", mischte sich Seven of Nine nun ein. „Captain Janeway hat dies regelmäßig missachtet und jetzt müssen wir den Preis dafür bezahlen."

Die beiden Offiziere nickten bedrückt. Wer hatte aber auch schon damit rechnen können, mitten im Delta-Quadranten auf einen Planeten mit einer Starbucks-Filiale zu stoßen?


	22. Eine der besten Erdentraditionen

**Eine der besten Erdentraditionen**

=/\=

„Ihr Ansinnen ist absurd, Mr. Paris!"

„Es ist nicht absurd, Tuvok, es ist eine der besten Erdentraditionen."

„Keinesfalls werde ich mich einem Ihrer unlogischen Bräuche beugen. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie eine rituelle Erniedrigung beinhalten!"

„Erniedrigung? Tuvok, das war gemein!"

„Das bezweifle ich. Daneben ist anzumerken, dass Sie uns in eine bösartige Falle gelockt haben."

„Hey, hey, hey, Sie haben nicht aufgepasst, versuchen Sie jetzt nicht, mir die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe zu schieben. Ich habe nichts getan!"

„Tatsächlich, Mr. Paris?" Tuvok hob die Augenbraue. „Doch ganz unabhängig von der Herkunft dieses Mistelzweiges: Ich werde Mr. Neelix keinesfalls küssen!"


	23. Nach Hause

AN: Ein bisschen Albernheit zum neuen Jahr :-)

**Nach Hause**

"Ich will nach Hause!"

"Sch, Kathryn, nicht weinen, es ist alles in Ordnung!"

„Ist es nicht, ich will nach Hause! Hier ist alles doof!"

„Aber Kathryn, das stimmt doch nicht, hier gibt es so viel zu entdecken. Sieh dich doch einfach mal um. Schau mal, da drüben ist Tom – vielleicht lässt du dir von ihm unser neues Shuttle zeigen. Das macht bestimmt Spaß."

„Tom ist auch doof. Außerdem fliegt das Shuttle nicht."

„Ach, Kathryn, vielleicht…"

„Ich will zu meiner Mama!"

„In Ordnung", seufzend machte die junge Frau eine Durchsage: „Die kleine Kathryn Janeway möchte dringend aus dem Sternenflotten-Kindergarten abgeholt werden."

* * *

><p>=\=

Euch allen einen tollen Start in ein super 2013!


	24. Ups

**Ups  
><strong>

„Ups", sagte der Praktikant in der Abteilung für temporales Ingenieurswesen.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte sein Anleiter scharf.

Der Praktikant wurde rot. „Ich glaube, ich habe die Missionslogbücher der USS Voyager NCC-74656, von Deep Space 9 und aller Enterprisen bis zur USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E durch unseren Versuchsdatenstrom ins 20. Jahrhundert geschickt."

„Sie haben was?", begann der Anleiter sich aufzuregen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, das 20. Jahrhundert, das war ein technologisch primitives Zeitalter, was sollten die schon mit dem Datenstrom anfangen?

=/\=

Gene Rodenberry erfuhr trotz intensiver Recherchen nie, woher diese seltsamen Aufzeichnungen stammten, die die Basis seines erfolgreichsten Werkes waren.


	25. Die Hochzeit des Jahres

**Die Hochzeit des Jahres**

AN: Ein bisschen Romantik zum morgigen Valentinstag...

* * *

><p>„Kathryn Janeway, wollen Sie den hier anwesenden Mark Johnson zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet?"<p>

„Ich will."

Die Orgel brauste auf, das Publikum jubelte, Tauben stiegen in den blauen Himmel von Indiana. Es war eine Märchenhochzeit – DIE Sternenflottenhochzeit des Jahres. Alles, was Rang und Namen hatte, gab sich die Ehre. Und in der ersten Reihe saß händchenhaltend ein altes Ehepaar. Der betagte Indianer beugte sich zu seiner Frau hinüber und wisperte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich finde es trotzdem witzig, dass der Mann unserer Enkelin genauso heißt, wie dein ehemaliger Verlobter, Kathryn."


	26. Richtlinienkompetenz

**Richtlinienkompetenz**

* * *

><p>„Die Richtlinien dieses Schiffes für angemessenes Verhalten sprechen sich ganz eindeutig gegen Wetten bezüglich des Privatlebens von Besatzungsmitgliedern aus – insbesondere, wenn es sich um Führungsoffiziere handelt."<p>

„Aber wie Sie sagen, Tuvok, _Richtlinien_."

„Gerade von Ihnen hätte ich diesbezüglich mehr Respekt und Zurückhaltung erwartet. Sie sind Vorbild für alle jüngeren Besatzungsmitglieder dieses Schiffes."

„Sie haben Recht."

„Sie wissen, dass alle Wetteinsätze einbehalten werden?"

„Ja."

Kathryn bemühte sich, angemessen schuldbewusst dreinzusehen. Es war aber auch einfach zu verlockend gewesen, in Harry Kims sofort nach dem Bekanntwerden von B'Elannas Schwangerschaft aufgelegten Wettpool „Wann wird Tom zum ersten Mal aus dem Quartier fliegen?" einzusteigen.


	27. Letzte Nacht

**Letzte Nacht**

* * *

><p>Sie war ganz überraschend über ihn gekommen und hatte seinen ganzen Körper in Besitz genommen. Immer noch fühlte Chakotay sich wie berauscht und gleichzeitig von einer bisher unbekannten Müdigkeit und dem Wunsch erfüllt, sich ihr gänzlich hinzugeben.<p>

Benommen dachte Chakotay an die letzten Stunden zurück. Sie hatte ihn schwitzen und stöhnen lassen, ihn jeglicher Selbstachtung beraubt und es ihm unmöglich gemacht, das Bett zu verlassen. Nach dieser Nacht konnte er unmöglich zum Dienst gehen. Was würden seine Leute sehen? Einen Ersten Offizier mit gläsernem Blick und roten Malen auf der Haut. Außerdem fühlte er sich einfach … schlecht. Verdammte Grippe.


	28. Historische Begeisterung

**Historische Begeisterung**

* * *

><p>„Im Allgemeinen weiß ich Ihre Begeisterung für das 20. Jahrhundert ja durchaus zu schätzen, Mr. Paris."<p>

„Ja, Ma'am."

„Vor allem, da Sie uns damit schon mehr als einmal wertvolle Strategien geliefert haben."

„Ja, Ma'am."

„Aber das hier geht einfach zu weit. Auch wenn wir im Deltaquadranten sind und manchmal unkonventionelle Wege gehen, sind wir nichtsdestotrotz ein Schiff der Sternenflotte und ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie sich wie ein Sternenflottenoffizier verhalten."

„Ja, Ma'am."

„Haben wir uns verstanden, Mr. Paris?"

„Ja, Ma'am."

„Damit das klar ist: _Möge die Macht mit uns sein_ ist _kein_ angemessener Schlachtruf für einen Offizier der Sternenflotte."


	29. Von der desaströsen Auswirkung amouröser

AN: Vielen Dank an euch alle, die ihr meine kleine Drabble-Sammlung mit euren Reviews begleitet. Ich lese sie alle und freue mich über jede einzelne!

**Von der desaströsen Auswirkung amouröser Experimente auf die Arbeitseffizienz**

* * *

><p>„Wie es scheint haben wir ein neues Liebespaar."<p>

„Tatsächlich?"

„Fähnrich Marks und Crewman Spencer von der Astrometrie. Seven hat sich bei mir über die beiden beschwert. Offensichtlich haben sie sich im Dienst geküsst."

„Na so was."

„Was Seven zum Anlass genommen hat, mir einen Vortrag über die desaströsen Auswirkungen der ‚zunehmenden Verbreitung von amourösen Experimenten' auf die Arbeitseffizienz der Crew zu halten. Vor allem ging es um geistige Abwesenheit im Dienst und regelmäßige Verspätungen."

„Schlimm, schlimm. Dann sollten wir ihr nicht auch noch Grund zur Klage geben", bemerkte Kathryn während sie sich lachend aus dem Bett ihres Ersten Offiziers rollte.


	30. Verlust

Jetzt war er also fort. Vermutlich für immer. Ein Teil von Kathryn konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, so viele Jahre hatte er sie begleitet bis er gewissermaßen zu einem Teil von dem geworden war, was Kathryn Janeway ausmachte. Der rationale Teil ihrer selbst schalt Kathryn eine sentimentale Närrin. Sie hatte schon lange gewusst, dass dieser Tag irgendwann einmal kommen würde und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, fühlte sich ihr Kopf auf einmal leicht und befreit an. Außerdem…

„Sehe ich mit der neuen Frisur einfach jünger aus", erklärte Kathryn ihrem frisch abgeschnittenen Haarzopf, der nun traurig im Waschbecken lag.


	31. Buchmacherkunst

_Okay, das Grundmotiv wird vielleicht dem ein oder anderen bekannt vorkommen, aber ich konnte diesem Dreh einfach nicht widerstehen..._

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich sprachlos. Würde ich nicht den Beweis in Händen halten, ich würde es nicht glauben."

Captain Kathryn Janeway spielte mit dem Padd in ihren Händen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Laut diesem Padd sind Sie Urheber und Buchmacher von Wetten auf die voraussichtlichen Dauer der Beziehung der Lieutenants Torres und Paris – in Minuten! – sowie auf die Anzahl der sich daraus ergebenden Verletzungen von Sicherheitsprotokollen pro Monat."

„In der Tat, Captain."

Keinerlei Schuldbewusstsein, Kathryn schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Haben Sie wenigstens eine Rechtfertigung für Ihr Verhalten?"

„Es erschien mir logisch, Captain", bemerkte Tuvok gelassen.


	32. Das altvertraute Prickeln

Das altvertraute Prickeln

Kathryn konnte nicht glauben, dass sie ihn vermisst hatte. Doch in sieben langen Jahren im Delta-Quadranten kam man schon auf die seltsamsten Phantasien. Und so hatte es tatsächlich den ein oder anderen Moment gegeben, an dem sie sich vorgestellt hatte, wie es wohl wäre spazieren zu gehen, dieses altvertraute Prickeln auf ihrer Haut zu spüren, seinen ganz eigenen Duft zu riechen, feucht zu werden… Kein Holodeck konnte das wirklich imitieren. Sie hatte gedacht, sie würde sich wieder lebendig und irgendwie erdgebunden fühlen – als Mensch eben und nicht als Raumschiffkommandantin. Alberne romantische Verzerrung! Die Realität war unangenehm und kalt. Blöder Sommerregen!


End file.
